


Surprise?

by JuliaSh17



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaSh17/pseuds/JuliaSh17
Summary: Five times Joana kissed Cris when they were alone, once Cris kissed Joana when they in public.





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the people on Tumblr for the ideas for this couple!
> 
> Also English is not my native language

1\. The first kiss.

It was most expected and unexpected thing at the same time. They tried to kiss each other so many times before, so none of them was surprised when it happened. But the circumstances in which they kissed were not quite typical.

"Let's go to." whispers Joana, finding an open door.

They go inside and get into the room with a huge pool.

"Fuck", says Joana, looking around the pool. "Let's swim." 

Cris agrees. Maybe it's because of the alcohol (although they drank just one beer), but Cris agrees and takes off her shoes.

"Are you afraid?" Cris grins, noticing that Joana is in no hurry to get into the water.

"It should be freezing" explains Joana, but in the next instant Cris pushes her into the water.

Joana emerges in a couple of seconds.

"Now come here and help me out." smiles Joana. 

This is obviously a trap.

As Cris extended her hand, Joana pulling her towards, forcing her to fall into the water.

The water is really freezing .

"Scared?" Jo asks, emerging in a few seconds.

"Yes. I was scared af" laughs Cris.

"I can hold my breath for a long time." 

" 20 seconds, aha." Chris grins.

"It's a challenge?" 

"May be." 

They compete, diving under the water. Joana is good at this, but Cris is a stunning opponent, so Joana cheats - swims closer, kissing the blonde.

"I won." smiles Jo, when they both emerge.

"Cheating!" protests Cristina.

"There are no rules." laughs Joana.  "But I'll give you a rematch. One, two, three!" 

They are competing again, but this time Joana has a different goal. She waits a couple of seconds and again swims up to Cris to kiss her, but the blonde herself swims closer, kissing Joana.

They are on the surface together, hugging each other and continuing to kiss. Everything seems so right and perfect. Exactly until that time until the janitor appears.

"We are from 5B!" Chris justifies.

"There are only 4 floors here, idiot!" 

***

2\. The second kiss was not long in coming.

They sit at Christina's bed and watch another boring film for a literature lesson  (because Cris likes to get B).

"I've already seen this movie." warns Joana.

All the while Cristina is watching the action on the screen, Joana looks at her.

"Beautiful." smiles Jo, when Cristina laughs.

"Did you say something?" asks Cris, putting the movie on pause.

"You're so beautiful." repeats Joana.

Cris blushes. Joana always makes her embarrassed.

"I really want to kiss you." says Joana, nodding closer.

She puts the laptop away a little further so that it doesn’t stop them.

"You can kiss me." smiles Cris.

And Joana kisses her.

It's soft, gentle and sweet. Their lips seem to be made for each other.

"We need to go back to the film." Joana grins.

"I don't care about the film." Cris protests and reaches for another kiss.

"If we get another B, then maybe I'll kiss you again." 

"Agreed."

***

3\. They get a B. Pedro never puts B twice in a row.

They are the perfect team.

"Cris, Joana, keep up the good work. You two made a great team" says Pedro.

"I owe you a kiss." Joana grins. She clearly doesn't mind losing. "Old changing room in three minutes." Jo grins and asks to the bathroom.

Cris smiles, but didn't say anything, continuing to write something in a notebook.  
Three minutes later Cris asks to go to the toilet. Pedro, unsuspecting (or suspecting and trying to help them), let her go.

Joana is already waiting for her.

When Cris walks in, Joana sits on one of the old bollards.

"Come here" whispers Jo, beckoning Cris.

Cristina silently approaches, lowering her arms on both sides of Joana's hips.

Joana leans in, tucking Cristina's hair behind her ear, and then leans close to her, kissing.

"I always keep promises." says Jo, hugging Cris.  "If the beautiful girl got B, I'll kiss her." she gives her another kiss, much deeper and more insistent.

"I have to go back." says Joana, looking up from Cris.

She goes to class, leaving Cris confused.

***

4\. They go out for a date.

It's Friday night and they go to the bar, drink beer, Joana draws Cris again, and then they go to the park.

"I was afraid of heights as a child." says Cris, when they sitting on a swing. “Once, when I was a kid, I climbed so high that I was scared and fell. My mom said that I literally stoop down. 

"But now you are not afraid of heights?" asks Jo. 

"No, I am not afraid." 

"My brave girl." Joana agrins.

Cris smiles and sways harder. Until her hand relaxes and she flies from the swing right on the grass.

Joana runs up to her so quickly that Cris doesn't even have time to realize what happened.

"Cris!" shouts Joan, hugging a girl.  "Are you okay?" 

Cristina is laughing.

"I'm fine." Chris says, snapping her hands. “It hurts a little, but I'm fine.”

Joana takes her hands and puts them to her lips. She leaves little kisses on every millimeter of her skin. 

“You know, I think my lips hurt too.” - laughs Cris.

"Then, we need to fix it." smiles Joana and kisses Cris.

***

5\. Cris's parents are leaving, so she calls Joana to her on the pretext of watching a movie.

"I don't really want to watch one of those boring films that Pedro offered us." says Joana when they sit down in front of the laptop.

"Okay. Offer what we should watch". 

"Give me a minute." says Jo “You can bring us something to drink while I'm looking.”

When Cris returns, Joana is smiling.

"You look like a cheshire cat." Cris grins, putting two cans of beer on the table. "What are we going to watch?" 

"You will see." Joana mysteriously smiles

After a couple of minutes, Chris realizes that they are watching La vie d'Adèle

After another half an hour, two young girls appear on the screen, and after 15 minutes a sex scene follows.

Cris tries not to look in the Joana'a fase, but Bianchi presses a pause and removes the laptop.

"Don't  be shy." smiles Joana, leaning closer. “I said you should watch this movie.”

Joana is not waiting for an answer. She kisses Cris, lightly stroking her neck.

"I think I  don't regret that I have not watched it before." Cris grins, responding to a kiss.

***

They kissed countless times, but each time they were alone and Joana was the initiator.

This time is different.

Cris and the girls sit on the grass during lunch, when Joana walks up to them and whispers something in her ear.

"Are you serious?" asks Cris.

"Absolutely." answers Joana and smiles.

"Oh my God!" cries Cristina and hugs Joana.  "Pedro never puts an A!" Cris rejoices so much that it seems that a little bit more and she will kick Joana. "God, we are so great!" 

It seems that joy overshadows Cris's eyes, because the next moment she kisses Joana, completely forgetting about her friends.

Jo responds to a kiss, but after a couple of seconds she pulls away.

"Cris" - quietly whispers  Joana, nodding towards the girls.

Everything, including Amira, looks shocked.

“I think you should talk.” - says Joana and leaves them. "See you later." 

"Um .. Girls?" Cris asks, smiling awkwardly. "Surprise?"


End file.
